The Doyle Sisters
by Let-Love-Light-the-Way
Summary: Jane has been missing for a year, after a mob related shooting goes wrong. But suddenly she shows up with a woman who looks exactly like Maura and an eleven year old named Avery. Can Maura and the team find out w hat's going on before htey lose Jane to her false life forever?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles! I do however own the character of Avery, inspried by Avery's appearance on the show this past Tuesday! I hope everyone enjoys!

The Doyle Sisters

Chapter One

The pain rips through her body like a giant wave, engulfing her. Her lungs constrict. Air becomes impossible. She gasps for breath, feeling for anything to sink her fingers into. But the darkness surrounds her-until a sliver of light penetrates the vastness. Soft, familiar hands caress her cheek.

"Shh. Don't try and move." The voice is soft but it brings tears to Jane's eyes. Maura.

"M-"

"Yes. It's me. I'm here. We're safe now. You were shot but you're going to be okay. No major organs were affected." She sounds so sure that if it weren't for the pain Jane might believe her.

"Where are we?" Jane tries to look around but its so dark.

"We're in a very safe location, Jane. You've been asleep for a few days now. You're in the medical ward."

Jane blinks, barely able to make out Maura's face in the dim light. "Medical ward?" Her voice is hoarse and she swallows past the dryness. "Can I have some water?"

"Oh of course!" Maura moves around the room and a second later her hand is behind Jane's head. "Drink slowly."

Jane puts her lips around the straw. The cool liquid sliding down her throat makes her shiver. "Where are we?" She asks once Maura puts her head back on the pillow.

"Shh. Just rest. Everything will be explained soon. I promise."

Jane nods, her brain too fuzzy to recall what landed her here. In fact, she can't remember anything except Maura. Oh and that her name is Jane. "Can you please tell me where we are?"

"We're in the underground location, Jane. Dad brought us here after the shootout with the cops. Avery's fine. Now sleep, okay?"

"Who's Avery?"

Maura smiles. "Rest, Jane. You'll remember everything once you've healed a bit more. You suffered a blow to the head when you went down. It's probably why you don't remember anything."

Jane groans but closes her eyes. When she next awakes, it's to soft voices.

"She doesn't remember me?" A childlike voice asks.

"She will, baby. Her thoughts are just scrambled right now."

Jane turns her head enough to see a girl with light brown hair sitting at a table across from Maura. "Maura?" She manages to get out through more dryness in her throat. The room is still dark but a brighter light shines.

"Hi." Maura stands over her, relief on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like all my memories were emptied out. I remember you and me and that's it. Please, Maur, tell me what happened."

Maura sighs. "We were in our usual location for the exchange when the cops showed up. You told me to run and you stayed behind, firing back. I swear, you were meant to be a cop. Anyway, Dad managed to get you out and brought us all here."

"Dad?"

"Our father, Jane. Paddy Doyle." She rests a hand on Jane's shoulder. "It'll come back to you in time."

"Aunt J?"

Jane turns to the child standing next to Maura. She's supposed to know her. "I take it you're Avery."

"Yeah. You don't remember me? Mom says you will soon."

Jane smiles. She likes this kid. So full of confidence, this one. "I hope so." Before she can say more, a soft knock sounds at the door.

"Girls?" A man's deep voice comes from the doorway. He's bald and the wrinkles in his skin make Jane think he's had a hard life. He heads into the room with confidence, planting a kiss on Jane's forehead and one on Maura's. "I don't have to tell you how dangerous your actions were yesterday, Jane. You could've been killed."

"Dad," Maura jumps in. "She doesn't remember anything from yesterday."

"Or who you are."

The man looks like he might faint. "I'll get Dr. Clark in here for an exam."

"I could do it," Maura offers.

"She's your sister, Maura. We've been over this. I'll get Dr. Clark."

Jane doesn't have time to say a word before the door closes. "So that's dear old dad?"

"Yes," Maura answers, "Patrick Doyle, mob boss king."

Jane hums. "Oh goody," she mutters, "we're the daughters of a mob boss."

Maura chuckles. "It's not as bad as you think. Dad keeps us safe." She puts an arm around Avery's shoulders. "We're gonna be okay, Jane." She grabs Jane's hand. "We're the Doyle sisters. We can survive anything."

One Year Later:

Maura Isles glances up from her work but the tiny bit of hope dies when she sees its only Frankie. She's not sure why she still thinks Jane will come walking through those doors. She's been missing a year.

"Hey, Maura." The sadness in Frankie's voice isn't lost on Maura. He hasn't been the same since Jane's disappearance.

Maura rises from her chair. "What can I do for you?" She bites back the question that has been on the tip of her tongue for a year. "Any leads on Jane?"

"You got the results for our current case?" Frankie asks.

"Yes.." Maura heads into the morgue but stops in the doorway. "Your mother is hosting Sunday dinner at my house this Sunday."

Frankie shifts uncomfortably. "It's not the same, Maura. She should be here. Janie should be here with us. I know she's out there somewhere. We never found a body. She's alive, Maura. I know it."

Maura says nothing. She's not going to speculate. But this hope that Jane is alive is the only thing holding them together.

"Please come," she whispers, finally making eye contact. "It would mean a lot to your mother." She sends him one last smile before leading the way to their current victim, twenty seven year old Tommy O'Burke. "You find anything on him?"

"Yeah. Loads. He was killed in that mob shootout the other day. The body was moved."

Maura sighs. This is the second mob shooting in a year. She remembers having this exact same conversation a year ago. With Jane. Two days before she went missing. "I'll see what else I can find." Her voice cracks and a tear rolls down her cheek. "We can't stop looking, Frankie. We can't stop looking for her!"

"We won't, Maura! We won't."

"Maura! Hurry up! We have to meet Fred to get the keys to the house." Jane knocks on the bathroom door again.

"Hold on!" The door opens and Maura appears, looking as amazing as ever in a gray pants suit. "Does this look okay?"

Jane stares at her. "Were you adopted?" She blurts. "We're moving into a new house, Maura, not going to a fancy tea."

"No, we're seeing the house today," Maura answers with a roll of her eyes. "We move tomorrow."

Jane groans. "Why do we have to move anyway? I like this house. And believe it or not, I liked the secret location. And I like the people here. Avery likes her school. Besides, this new place is a town house in Beacon Hill. In the city. The city isn't safe."

"We can't stay here any longer, Jane. And the city will be safer. Dad and the others will be able to protect us easier."

Jane sighs but doesn't argue. Ever since waking up from getting shot and getting her memories back after a few days, she learned she was the daughter of Paddy Doyle, the most famous mob boss in Boston and Maura was her sister. She was also Aunt to Avery, Maura's now eleven year old daughter. They'd spent the last year in a town outside Boston, with Maura working at the local hospital and Jane helping out the sherif.

"So you're going to get a job at that big city hospital?" Jane asks, "What am supposed to do?"

Maura sighs as she walks down the hall to Avery's room. "I don't know, Jane but I know you and you'll figure it out."

Jane follows Maura down the hall, poking her head into Avery's room to find her sitting on her bed, holding her favorite teddy bear close. "Hey, kid, you ready?"

"No." Avery sniffs, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't wonna move."

"Oh, honey." Maura sits down next to her, pulling Avery into a hug. "You, Avery Marie Doyle, are so special and the kids at your new school are going to think you're great."

Avery looks at her with big brown eyes full of doubt. "How do you know? I finally have friends, Mom!" She starts to cry again and the sound makes Jane wish they could forget the whole moving thing and stay here.

"Hey, listen." Jane sits down on the other side of Avery. "You are gonna love living in the city."

"I've been to the city before," Avery says and Jane has to smile at the way she rolls her eyes.

"She gets that from you," Maura mumbles. She kisses the top of Avery's head. "Come on, let's go see our new house and I've heard of this restaurant called The Dirty Robber that makes the best hamburgers."

"You, Maura Doyle, eating a hamburger? Now this I have to see."

Maura shoots her a look but says nothing. It's two hours into the city and by the time they get there, with traffic, Jane is hungry and bored. Avery hasn't said a word the entire ride, her nose in a book.

"Why aren't people in bed on a Sunday?" Jane groans as they stop yet again due to traffic. She rests her head against the back of the seat. "Ugh. Starving."

Maura sighs. "I have goldfish in my purse. I swear, you're two."

Jane glares as she looks for the goldfish, pulling them out with a quiet "ah hah. Food" before sticking her hand in the bag. "Av, want some?" She holds the bag out to her niece.

Avery plucks a few goldfish from the plastic bag and pops them into her mouth. "How much longer?"

"Not too much further if traffic lets up," Maura says, stealing a handful of goldfish.

Jane groans but says nothing more. They drive straight to the restaurant-the Robber something-and Jane feels like fainting from the intense smell of hamburgers. They find a table near the front by the bar.

"I'm ordering a beer," Jane mumbles, looking at the menu.

"Can I have a chocolate shake?" Avery asks, looking at Maura with those big brown pleading eyes.

"You can but that's your dessert," Maura scolds gently.

"Okay," Avery says with a sigh, shoulders slumping, "I'll have ice cream for dessert. I'll have sprite to drink with my hamburger and fries."

Maura is about to protest but Jane stops her with a look.

"Let her have a splurge day," Jane whispers.

"Yeah, Mom, let me have a splurge day," Avery says with a big grin.

"Jane! Don't encourage her!"

"Hi!"

Jane looks up to find a woman with brown hair standing at their table. "I'll have a hamburger and fries and a beer please. And water."

The woman nods but she seems distracted, like she can't stop staring at Jane.

"Um, that's all."

The woman takes their orders but can't seem to get away fast enough.

"Do we have "We're the Doyle sisters" stamped on our foreheads or something?" Jane mutters, to which Maura shushes her, looking around nervously. "She's still staring."

"Don't look." Maura sighs. "I knew this was a bad idea. If a random waitress in a bar recognizes us, whats to say one of Dad's enemies won't?"

"Oh yeah, I feel so safe." Jane folds her arms. "It's like cop city in here. Good pick, Maura."

"Oh hush! We're fine. They're not even paying attention. Now drink your water."

Maura is about to head home for the night when Frankie rushes into her office, out of breath.

"Thank God. You haven't left yet."

Maura puts her purse on the desk. "Frankie, what is it? Slow down. Did you catch the killer?"

"No." Frankie pulls out his phone. "I just got this text from my Ma."

Maura takes the phone. "I don't under-" the words fall from her lips as her knees go weak. On the screen is a picture of a woman who looks exactly like her and sitting across from her is Jane.

"It's her, Maura. It's Jane. With some woman that looks exactly like you. Ma says she calls herself Maura. Maura Doyle and she introduced Jane as her sister."

A/N: Okay guys, hang in there! I know ya'll are confused. That is on purpose! I hope everyone is ready for a bumpy ride. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Maura sits down in her desk chair, her eyes not leaving Frankie's phone. Jane smiles back at her, her arms wrapped around-she shakes her head. "I don't understand. I don't have a twin. Paddy would've told me." She gets to her feet. "Do you think Paddy is behind this?"

Frankie shrugs. "I don't know. This seems too big even for Paddy."

Maura sits down again, thoughts racing. "Why and how is this woman pretending to be me and why is she pretending to be a Doyle?" Maura doesn't want to think about what people were going to ask her once they found out Jane was back with a woman identical to her calling herself Maura Doyle. "Can you find out this woman's real identity?"

"I can try. But Maura, talk to Hope. Find out if she knows anything. I'll text you the picture. Show it to her."

Maura nos, rubbing her temples. Standing, she collects her things. "We should get to my house. Your mother will need help with dinner." She hurries to the door, tears blurring her vision. "Is it strange to feel like I've been replaced?"

"You haven't been replaced. No one can replace Dr. Maura Isles. We're gonna figure this out."

Jane drops the last box from the van onto the floor with a loud sigh. "That's the last one!" She sinks to the dark blue couch with a groan. "I hate moving!"

"Would a beer make you feel better?"

Jane looks to her right to find Maura holding out a beer. "I knew I loved you, sis. Where's the munchkin?"

Maura joins her on the couch with a glass of red wine. "Hanging her posters in her closet. I told her she couldn't hang them in her room but the closet was fine." She takes a sip of her wine. "You have to admit, at least the place is furnished. I would've chosen a different couch but this one's nice too."

"Yeah because I am not hauling our ugly couch from our old house in here," Jane mutters, taking another swig of beer. But before she can say anything else, the soft patter of bare feet running into the room makes her look up.

"Come see my room!' Red faced and smiling, Avery pulls on her mother's arm. "Please! Come see!"

"Okay, okay." Maura stood, kissing her on top of the head. "We need to make your bed. Put the sheets on."

Avery smiles proudly at them. "I already did."

They walk into the room and Avery rund over to her twin bed, covered in a pink and blue bedspread. All her stuffed animals are lined up against the pillows.

"You put the sheets on by yourself?" Jane doesn't miss the proud look in her niece's eyes.

"Yep!"

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" Maura embraces Avery in a hug. "That wasn't an easy thing to do."

Avery shrugs. "It wasn't that hard." She wraps her arms around Jane's waist. "What do you think, Aunt J?"

"I think its beautiful, sweetie. And I think we need to celebrate and go out for pizza."

"How about the restaurant we went to yesterday? I liked their hamburgers," Avery suggests.

"As long as that creepy woman isn't there." Jane sits down on the bed. "She kept staring at us and I swear she took a picture of us."

"She what?" Maura demands, "Are you sure?"

"Jeez, Maur, chill. It's not like she knows who we are or anything." Jane struts toward the door in her silly pose. "Lets go to a bar so dark we forget who we are, where all the scars of the never's and maybe's die-let's go! Out tonight!"

"Jane! Stop!" Maura shakes her head. "We never should've watched Rent."

"And yet we did! And I will keep singing until you agree to go for pizza. I have to gooo out tonight!" Jane spreads her arms out wide.

"We'll get pizza delivered," Maura said, "How's that for a compromise?"

"Perfect, sis!" Jane plops down on Avery's bed. "Can we all sleep here tonight? My bed isn't made up yet."

"And who's fault is that?"" Maura kisses Avery's head. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni and cheese and olives and pickles and-"

Maura cast an amused look at Jane. "She's been hanging around you way too long."

At Maura's, she stares into her dessert, unable to force herself to participate in conversation. Her thoughts are racing. She can't get the picture of Jane and that woman out of her head. She needs to call Hope. She knows this. But something stops her. Something she's not sure of quite yet.

"Can we run the photo?" Maura blurts, loud enough that all eyes look at her. "Can we find the identity of this woman who looks like me?" She can't keep the desperation out of her voice. It travels through her body like a deadly snake, leaving her unable to sit still. It reminds her of Jane, how she used to-

"Nina's on it. She's doing facial recognition."

Maura nods. This should make her feel better but part of her doesn't want to know. She can already feel the jealousy and anger swarming in her gut-as Jane would say. This woman, whoever she is, has stolen Jane away. Made her believe lies.

And her biological father has something to do with it.

"Maura, honey, give me the bowl before you break it."

Maura looks down to see she's squeezing her dessert bowl so hard her knuckles are white. "Sorry, Angela." She stands, grabs her keys and phone, heading for the door. "I'm going to the station." The air is cool but somehow it helps un-fog her mind as she makes the short trip to her car. As she's getting into the car, her phone rings. It's Nina. "Anything?" She doesn't bother with a greeting. There's no time.

"Yeah." A pause and then, "her name is Maria Doyle. We'll need DNA to be sure but-"

"She's my twin." Maura can't speak above a whisper as the unexpected and unwanted tears clog her throat. She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I can get you DNA." She backs out of the driveway at a speed that at any other time would make her recite all the ways one can get into a traffic accident. But right now she's on a mission: to bring Jane home. But instead of going in the direction of the station, she heads for Hope's house. She has to know. She has to get some answers.

Hope's car is in the driveway and Maura walks with determination, as if the fury raging inside her is propelling her forward. She rings the bell but doesn't have enough time to think over what she's going to say before the door opens, revealing Hope's look of surprise.

"Maura?"

"I just came to ask you one question," Maura says, moving past her into the house. She pulls up the picture Angela took of Jane and this imposter. "Do I have a twin?" She shoves the phone in Hope's face. "She's pretending to be me and has made Jane believe she's Jane Doyle."

Hope goes pale. "Yes," she says, "You do have a twin."

The numbness spreads through her body like ice coming out of the machine. "And you knew?" She can't keep the anger from her voice. "Were you ever planning on telling me? Did you think she was dead too?"

"Yes but Maura, I didn't know she was alive until just now."

"Well my twin is pretending to be me," Maura says. She puts her phone in her purse. "I gotta go. I'll keep you informed."

"Maura! I'm sorry! I didn't know."

Maura can't manage a smile. All she can do is glare. "Yeah. Maybe someday I'll believe you."

A/N

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited. It means a lot! I love this story and I'm happy ya'll do too!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bullpen is quiet when she reaches the fourth floor of the station. Her heels click so loud its like someone has a microphone on her feet, blasting her footsteps all over the room. But suddenly she stops, as though seeing Jane's desk is a road block she has to cross. Her chest tightens. Tears burn in her eyes. With a shaking hand, she runs her hand over the smooth surface.

"Get out of my chair." She can almost hear Jane's voice, scolding her.

Maura ignores the voice and sits in the chair. It feels strange, like she's sitting on something she shouldn't, but at the same time it feels like she has belonged here all along. She presses her lips together but the sob comes anyway, like its found a back way to get out. Tears spill down her cheeks as angry thoughts run through her head. this isn't fair. Jane isn't supposed to be walking around Boston with a woman who could be-who is-Maura's twin. Her name is not Jane Doyle.

Something cold slides down Maura's spine. She doesn't want to imagine how badly they beat Jane, tortured her, to make her not remember her real life.

"Maura?"

Maura glances up, wiping at her eyes, to find Korsack walking toward her. "I just-I went to see Hope. She confirmed that I have a twin. Vince, I want to see her. I want to see Jane."

"Maura-"

"I know, it would be complicated considering but I need to see her." Maura can't stop her voice from shaking. "I'll change my hair. I'll change my name."

"Maura, slow down. I know you want to see her but aside from the picture your mother took, we have nothing to go on."

Maura wraps her arms around her stomach. "Maybe she'll come into the robber again." It's wishful thinking. She knows this. But she can't help but hope.

"I can't promise anything but if she comes back in, we'll figure something out."

Monday dawns clear but breezy. Jane walks into the kitchen to find Maura already awake, sitting at the bar with coffee and her laptop.

"Coffee's fresh," Maura says, glancing up from her laptop. "I'm trying to register Avery for school. And I already sent in an application to a small clinic that helps women and children. It's called Mend."

Jane stares at her sister, coffee pot in mid air. "Maura, its seven thirty in the morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Since four. I couldn't sleep. There's so much to do around here and Avery really needs to be in school."

"She's ten. What can she miss in a couple of days?" Jane pours a cup of coffee, taking her first sip. "When will you hear about the job? I thought you were going to apply to Mass General."

"I was but with Avery, the hours are so much better at an office or a clinic. Mass Gen is a huge hospital. It's not like the one I left."

"That makes sense. Well while you were job searching, did you happen to come across anything for me?" Jane comes to sit next to Maura at the counter. "I can't exactly apply to the police department. It's not like it was at the sherif's office."

"Hey, how about that restaurant? The Dirty Robber. I know, I freaked out but it'd be close to Avery's school and-"

"And full of cops, Maura. One slip up about who our father is and we both go to jail and Avery goes to foster care. No. Not happening."

"You're right." Maura pats Jane's shoulder. "You'll find something."

"They have really good burgers," Jane mutters into her coffee cup.

It's that afternoon that Maura gets the call for an interview. Jane is setting up their entertainment center while Avery reads on the couch when Maura's excited voice comes from the kitchen.

"This is Maura Doyle." A pause and then, "thank you! Thank you so much! Three o'clock tomorrow is great!" Another pause, "Yes. Thank you, Dr. Martin."

"Well?" Jane asks when Maura walks into the living room.

"I got an interview!" Maura is practically glowing. "At that clinic called Mend. I'll be interviewing with a Dr. Hope Martin."

Jane is on her feet and her arms around Maura in two seconds. Avery joins them.

"Mom, that's so great!" Avery says, "Can we go celebrate?"

"We celebrated last night, kiddo," Jane says with a laugh. "But how about as soon as I get the TV hooked up we'll watch a movie."

"Rent?" Avery asks. She looks up at Maura. "Please, Mom!"

"Okay! Rent it is!"

Maura is in her office going over paperwork when there is a knock at the door. She looks up to find Hope in the doorway.

"I'm very busy today," Maura says, not looking up from her work. She can't handle another conversation with Hope right now. Not with the hurt and anger is so fresh.

"I found her."

Those three words cause Maura to look up. "Found who?"

"Your sister. The one pretending to be you. She applied for a job at my clinic. She has an interview tomorrow at three."

Maura's heart constricts. She wants to speak but nothing comes out. "She's a real doctor?" She blurts. It's the only thing she can think of to ask. "Is she pretending to be a doctor as well as stealing my life?"

"Maura!"

"No! Don't "Maura" me! My best friend has been missing for a year and now running around with my so-called sister saying she's Jane Doyle and I want to know why! I want my best friend back!" Maura is sure everyone in the lab can hear her but for the first time in her life she doesn't care.

"She's a real doctor. I checked. I called the school on her application and all her references. I'm going to keep a close eye on her." She pulls out a piece of paper. "Her address."

Maura takes the paper with shaking hands. Lifting her gaze to Hope, she manages a tearful, "Thank you." She stares at the paper. Now she's one step closer to seeing Jane.

I want to thank everyone for the follows and favorites and reviews! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"But I don't want to!" Avery's whine fills the kitchen when Jane walks into the kitchen a couple of days later. She shoots Maura a knowing smile. They'd expected this reaction from Avery. She was shy but sweet and worried about making friends.

"Sweetie, you have to go to school," Maura says firmly but gently. She places a plate of cut up apple in front of Avery, who picks up a piece with a frown. "But Aunt J or I will be there to pick you up as soon as school is over."

Avery sighs. "Promise?" She levels Maura with a look so fierce Jane can't hide a smile.

"We promise," Jane jumps in. But she can't get out anything else before her stomach churns, bile rising in her throat. She makes it to the sink just in time.

"Jane?" Maura's hand rests on her shoulder. "You're still throwing up?"

Jane nods, splashing her face with cold water. "Yeah. Off and on." She twists her hands together. She knows what it is. "I think i'm pregnant, Maura." Her voice shakes. She can't help it. "God!" She leans against the counter. "What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna raise this baby and I'm going to help you," Maura whispers. "Just like you helped me with Avery."

"Look at our life, Maura! We're the daughters of the biggest mob boss in the world! We move to a new location every two or three years."

"Hey, look at me!" Maura speaks gently but firmly. "We're going to give Avery and this baby as normal of a life as we can. This baby will be loved."

Jane wipes at her eyes. "Yeah and hunted by dad's enemies for the rest of her life." She shrugs, managing a small smile. "I have a feeling its a girl."

"Have you taken a test yet?" Maura inquires, rubbing Jane's back.

Jane shakes her head and releases a shaky breath. "No. I guess I should."

"I'll run to the store and get one. We also need milk." Maura checks the time on the stove. "Avery, let's go!" She calls.

Avery shuffles into the kitchen, her purple backpack over her shoulder. "I hate this! Why did we have to move to stupid Boston?"

Maura sighs and goes over to her. "Sweetie, we talked about this. We're here so-"

"So we can be safe. Yeah. I know. And its stupid. If grandpa wasn't in the mob we wouldn't be moving all over the stupid world. I hate him! I hate grandpa! He sucks!"

Jane doesn't know what to say because Avery speaks the truth. Moving around sucks. Looking over their shoulder sucks.

"Avery!" Maura scolds but falters. "You're right. He does bad things. And we're his daughters and granddaughter so we're involved by extension."

"We need to go into witness protection or something,"Jane says quietly. "Or move somewhere else, change our names."

Maura is about to reply when her phone rings. Sighing, she picks it up. "This is Dr. Doyle." She listens and Jane's heart speeds up when her face lights up. "Yes! I accept. Thank you so much, Dr. Martin. I'll see you tomorrow, eight am sharp."

"You got it?" Jane asks when Maura ends the call, her smile so huge it makes Jane throw her arms around her sister.

"Yes! I got it." Maura pulls free from the hug. "I'll ask Dr. Martin if she knows a good OB/GYN."

"We're celebrating tonight." Jane puts her hands on Maura's shoulders. "You're gonna do great. And we'll figure out the other thing."

"You got the job, Mom?" Avery asks as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Yes, honey, I did. So I'll have to drop you off a little early starting tomorrow. Now let's go."

Jane kisses Avery on the head. "I love you, kiddo. Be good."

"I will." Avery kisses Jane's stomach. "I love you, baby."

Jane chuckles. "Go on, you!"

It takes Jane two hours to get up the courage to look at the pregnancy test Maura picks up on her way back from dropping Avery off. But when she sees the positive sign, her throat constricts.

"Jane?" Maura steps into the bathroom. "Are you-"

Jane nods, tears falling from her eyes. "You're gonna be an aunt."

Maura throws her arms around Jane and they stay like that for a few minutes, until Jane breaks away, vomiting into the toilet.

"How long does this last?" Jane groans as Maura helps her up.

"A while longer I'm afraid."

Maura checks herself in the mirror one final time. She can't believe what a difference dark hair does for her appearance. When she gets to the office, she's aware of people staring at her.

"Maura?" Frankie approaches her, confusion on his face. "You look-different."

Maura smiles. "Thank you, Frankie. I needed some way to see Jane. Hope hired the woman pretending to be me at her clinic so I'm hoping to see Jane." She pats Frankie on the shoulder. "I'll see you later." She hurries to the elevator, tears stinging her eyes. She would bring Jane home, no matter what it took.

I'm sorry its been so long since the last update! My original stories are my priority so I write on fanfiction in the evenings. Things are about to pick up! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited!


End file.
